Project Summary The Cancer Imaging Core serves ACC investigators with cancer-related clinical trials and translational research that involve imaging biomarkers and/or imaging-related endpoints. The overarching goals of the Core are to facilitate and support the use of high quality, advanced imaging modalities in clinical trials by providing easily accessed, reliable, reproducible, timely and validated imaging data and results in a timely and cost- effective manner. In addition to scientific imaging consultation, the Core provides protocol development services, standardized data acquisition methods for cancer imaging trials, and expert image response assessment analyses. The Core supports investigator access to a variety of cancer imaging methods, both standard clinical imaging studies and novel cancer imaging methods developed by Penn investigators, e.g., cancer imaging biomarker methods. The Core's objectives are to: 1) provide high quality consistent image acquisition processes and image analysis for cancer clinical trials involving imaging endpoints; 2) assist with protocol development, submission and activation of cancer clinical trials that involve imaging modalities; 3) provide scientific consultation to clinical investigators on the most appropriate cancer imaging methods to meet scientific needs; and 4) direct investigators to the appropriate choice of both standard and advanced imaging methodologies in ACC clinical investigations. Users and usage has steadily increased over the current project period, and seven of 11 ACC Programs are actively using the Core services in their scientific studies. The Core's ability to provide cost-effective, consistent, and timely quantitative image response assessment is made possible through new web-based tools. Recent changes include: 1) recruitment of an experienced new Co- Leader, Dr. David Mankoff; 2) expanded and more highly automated services for imaging response assessment and support for advanced imaging methods; 3) expanded capabilities in PET and molecular imaging, and 4) recruitment of seasoned Core staff with experience in cancer imaging core administration and imaging-related regulatory matters. Through its support of both standard imaging in cancer clinical trials and advanced imaging for ACC clinical trials, the Core is poised to lead the ACC into the next generation of clinical and translational research studies guided by quantitative cancer imaging. The current yearly rate of imaging response assessment is over 800 studies per year, involving 57 trials, of which 46 were initiated in the current year. A total of 120 new protocols and 31 different investigators, all of whom are ACC members, used the Core in the reporting period (10/01/13-9/30/14). CCSG support represents 33% of the proposed Core budget with the remaining funding coming from charge backs and other grants/contracts. Additional Institutional support is provided in the form of funding for the development of advanced imaging and image analysis methods.